Meet The Kagamines
by Terror555
Summary: Bella and Len Kangamine are twins that were abandoned as babies by their father (Charlie) when (their mother) Renne died giving birth to them. Four years later the Cullens fined the two twins in the woods while hunting and adoped them, soon after that they fined out that they are very special vampires... A BellaXEdward and RinXLen story. First FanFic! Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: MONSTER

Meet The Kagamine's

AN: Ok this is my first story so i hope it isn't to bad

disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vocaloid. I just want to have a little...lets say...fun with them ( mwhahahahahahahah! )

Charlies POV

I-i-i got to get rid of these-these-...MONSTERS! They-they killed my wife...

*********************************************************FlashBack**************************************************************

I have everything i have ever wanted, a good career to support myself and my dear renne, a loving wife, and two little babies on the way, i can't get any happier but unfortunately Renne is experiencing a lot of pain through her pregnancy, and even though Renne is only a mouth pregnant she look a if she is about to blow any second now... I'm really worried about her in fact she has also been losing a lot of blood and looks very pale. She keeps on saying we should go out for a walk in the forest and she did those puppy-dog eyes that i couldn't resist

We are now in these woods... And lost

''Charlie are we- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She suddenly screamed 'What is she screaming about?. '' Charlie *gasp* *gasp* my water has broke *gasp* *gasp*''

Her water has broke...

OH MY GOD HER WATER HAS JUST BROKE!

''Hold on Renne I just need to get some water for you'' I said as calmly as I could considering she was in labor. I grabbed her empty water bottle that she had in her bag and I ran as fast as i could back to the spring we had seen a couple minutes back. While I ran back I got out my cell phone a tried to find a signal so I could call the hospital

'no signal dammit!' I thought. I was just about one minute away from her then suddenly i stopped in my tracks

''CHARLIE ! HELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Then every thing fell silent i ran even faster hoping that Renne was ok.

AN: Ok that was the first chapter of Meet The Kangamines!( I hope it wasen't really bad ) If you liked it... Well you know what to do but i'm going to say it anyway! If you liked this chapter make sure you review! And if you do review it will help me update faster. Until the next chapter bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

AN: Since i'm super board i'm doing the next chapter. Hope you like it!

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vocaliod.

Charlies POV ( continuing on from the last FlashBack )

'no...NO...NO! This can't be happening my-my my wife she-she-shes gone...dead...lifeless...no this can't be real' I was interrupted by a crying noise...no two crying noises. 'The babies'

I slowly walked up to my dead Renne, when i got a closer look i was horrified, there was ripes in Rennes belly,there was blood everywhere, and on her chest there was two little bundles covered in blood and they had razor sharp teeth from what i could make-out they both had the same facial features, the same brown hair, but they both had different eye color. Both of the babies were looking at their dead mother with teary eyes, it looks like they know what they had done to her and were regretting it.

*******************************************End Of FlashBack*******************************************************

It was the most horrible sight i have ever seen. i was running with the two twins in my hands , 'Don't worry Renne i will be with you soon' i thought.

when i got to the place i wanted i lied the babies down and i said to them '' Your both monsters Isabella and Len Kagamine you took away my wife.'' I turned around ignoring the whimpers and cries they were making and i went back to my Renne.

As soon as i got their i grabbed a pocket knife that i had in my backpack i looked at Renne one last time before i stabed myself in the heart, i fell down to my knees the pain, it hurts but not as much as the pain being away from my wife. i smiled one last time before i saw black...

**********************************************End Of Chapter******************************************************

AN: OK i know this chapter is pretty grim but it gets better i promise.  
Reviews are like cookies they help my update faster!

If i get at least five reviews i will update


End file.
